theaevilonuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hem
Hem was formed in the year 49,384,237 A.o.C. It has one moons. Hem was the first land of the Feywild and such has tight connections to the other planes of existence as magic fractured the world upon the creation of the Feywild. Continents * 'Odon- '''A western continent. Similar in size to Ejoine however, possibly slightly larger. * 'Ejoine- ' A eastern continent that at one point was completely controlled by the Balar Empire. * 'Centrant- 'A central southern continent significantly smaller than the other two continents. Before the continent split it was the centre of the world fitting between the other two continents. Elders The world of Hem has no elders and the inhabitants, for the most part, have a wide and accurate understanding of the Gods, though they know little to nothing about the Creators. Their knowledge originates from the Prophet, a Human adventurer that entered the lands of Deos and fell into their seas absorbing all information of the Gods, Creators and Immortal life. He was saved by Zeus and sent back to Hem, yet he was a shell of what he left as. History Creation ''0 F.A- 152 F.A The world was created by Emera, Ytos, Haniel, Juventas, Hebe and Pan. A small number of Gods in comparison to the full pantheon with all of them being part of the nature domain. They formed the continents as one originally but their foresight allowed them to see all that would come in the future including the splitting of the land. After the super continent was made and filled with flora and animals then the gods that had birthed the beings, inhabited the lands with their individual race; Valoel with the Humans, Seldarine and her Archfey, Bestla and Sif’s, Trife and Giants respectively, Magri and each of her four types of Elementals and Tiamat’s Dragons. Beginning 153 F.A- 259 F.A With the planet fully formed and the beings freely roaming the super continent, the races naturally settled into habitats that suited them best, the Archfey settled in the forests and wood lands while Humans, normally, stayed to open plains tending to stay away from the Giants that also live in the plains. Trife lived under hills in holes they used as homes, and Dragons inhabited the highest peaked mountains. Lastly the elementals varied in inhabitants depending on their type. With these habits, small settlements formed of each of the races but occasionally the vastly power dragons would exhibit their superiority over the other races by purging them as they wished, each of the races dealt with this in their own way. The most significant change came from the Archfey. Continent Split 260 F.A- 284 F.A Terror and grief was not the way the Archfey desired to live, they saw themselves above the other races and so used their immense power to build themselves a different plane, a mirror of the real world of Hem, the Feywild as they called it. The plane allowed them to escape the danger of the dragon assault however the intense magic exhibited sent the world into brief chaos. The singular continent was riddled with earthquakes and diverging plates. The ground split and fell apart underneath people’s feet, most planets that had split continents it happened slowly over millions of years but magic forced the split to be accelerated, this was not foreseen by the Gods. The Settling of Shifts 285 F.A- 312 F.A With the Feywild built and ALL Archfeys disappeared to their new land. Humans had developed larger settlements and became skilled at protecting themselves from Dragon attack with their new, universal understanding of magic that was passed around like wild fire. It was only the Trife that had not developed a solution. Calendar Bodies of Water